


That's Nice, Stiles

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're sitting on the floor playing Uno when Stiles hits Scott on the shoulder and exclaims, “Holy shit, dude! I'm totally the mafia lord's wife!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Nice, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> this was written pre-season 2, so at this point the pack includes derek, stiles (though he's not a wolf), lydia, scott, danny, and jackson.

They're sitting on the floor playing Uno when Stiles hits Scott on the shoulder and exclaims, “Holy shit, dude! I'm totally the mafia lord's wife!”

“Jesus, Stiles,” Scott whines, rubbing at his shoulder, though Stiles highly doubts it even hurt his crazy werewolf hide. Scott just likes to whine based on principle. “What mafia?”

“The pack, dumbass,” he replies, putting down a blue 8.

Scott scoffs and plays a blue 4. “I don't think the six of us qualifies as the mafia.”

“Okay, well, then just a mob in general. We're mob-like. We have, like, a secret hideout and rules and the whole  _once you're in you're in for life_  thing.”

“I guess,” Scott says, unconvinced. “So how are you the wife?”

“Because Derek is the Alpha, right?” Stiles rolls his eyes at the low rumble of a growl that comes out of Scott. He still has yet to get over the fact Derek killed Peter even though it's been months. Stiles is done trying to convince Scott that Derek had legitimate reasons for it, so he continues, “That means he's like the mob boss. And since I'm with him, that means I'm the mob boss' wife.” He plays a blue reverse, a yellow reverse, and green reverse before putting down a green 2.

“That was a ridiculous number of reverses,” Scott comments as he places a green 8 on the pile.

“You probably didn't shuffle it right.”

“ _You_ shuffled it. Anyway I don't see why you're so excited about being Derek's wife.” Scott makes a face. “That sounded not so weird in my head.”

Stiles takes his phone out as he says, “Because the mob wives are always kickass since, duh, you'd have to be if you're married to a goddamn mob boss. Also they tend to be super hot.” He types out  _Dude youre the lord of the mafia and im your hot badass wife_  and presses send.

“So what does that make me?” Scott asks.

“Our henchman.” Stiles' phone vibrates on his leg.

_From: Sour Wolf_

_Idiot._

Stiles smiles, imagining Derek's face when he read that. He probably snorted. Or rolled his eyes. Maybe both. “ _Henchman?”_  Scott blurts.

“Actually, since you were basically the first in the pack, you'd have, like, rank or something. Derek's right-hand man or whatever.”

Scott seems satisfied with that. He plays another green 2 as Stiles' phone vibrates again.

_From: Sour Wolf_

_You are hot and badass tho_

“Aw, look how much he cares,” Stiles coos, showing Scott the text.

“Stiles, seriously, I'm happy for you and everything, but I do not want the details of your relationship with Derek.”

“You're just jealous you're not married to the mob boss,” Stiles retorts instead of pointing out how he knew every nitty-gritty detail of Scott and Allison's relationship. He sends a less-than-three to Derek, hoping his attempts to teach the werewolf text speak stuck.

“Yeah, sure man,” Scott says after Stiles plays a green 2. He puts down a draw-4. “Draw four, loser.”

“You suck,” Stiles gripes. He pulls up four consecutive yellow cards. “Oh my god. Scott, make the color red. If you love me, you will make it red.”

Scott smirks. “The color is now yellow,” he declares, as if he just majorly screwed Stiles over.

“Bro, you make it too easy for me. I'm not your best friend for nothin'.” Stiles throws down the cards, leaving just his lone red 3. “Uno, bitch!”


End file.
